


How to Raise Your Five Year Old Professor

by Fyon_Pyong



Series: Kinderlegenden [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is still Byleth, Byleth's thighs, Cute Clothes, Fashionista! Mercie, It's all about the thighs, Love is Blind but Byleth is blinder, M/M, Motherly Mercedes, OverProtective Blue Lions, Pampering Blue Lions, Slight of Claudeth, Slight of Edeleth, The secret of the universe lies on the thighs, Turned into a Child!Byleth, cause all the students obsessed on Byleth, short pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyon_Pyong/pseuds/Fyon_Pyong
Summary: Due to the quest defending the village from the black mages, Byleth didn’t expect that it would be turned out like this.“Why does everyone look so tall…?” he stared at the Blue Lions cub who were looked at him with a pale face.HOW ON EARTH SHOULD WE EXPLAINED TO THE ARCHBISHOP THAT OUR TEACHER TURNS INTO A FIVE YEAR OLD CHILD?!One thing for sure, that the Blue Lions are trying at their best to take care of their small Professor for at least one moon.“Get the pans ready!” –Annette Fantine Dominic used the critical attack“Leave the sewing to me!” – Mercedes Von Martritz used the critical attack“Warm for Goddess’ sake the milk already! Or I will have your head!” –Felix Hugo Fraldarius used the critical attack“Don’t swear in front of a child, Felix!” –Ingrid Brandl Galatea used the critical attack“Let this be a lesson!” – Byleth Eisner used the critical attack“PROFESSOR NO!!!” – Mostly everyone used the panic scream





	How to Raise Your Five Year Old Professor

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this_, were all the thoughts of the Blue Lions students upon seeing their small and fragile-looking Professor.

As the pair of the purple eyes were staring at them, the students were surprisingly looked calm but in the inside, they were in chaos.

Sylvain was smiling yet his eyes wants to let out some tears, Felix frowned at the child hoping it would scare the boy before he could actually sense the nervousness inside Felix, Mercedes covered her mouth looking unsure at her Professor’s new sight although everyone could already guess that she was torn between gushing or screaming for their Professor’s cuteness (No, Felix would never admit that their Professor looked cute right now, never! How dare you!), Ashe and Annette were both showing the right expression, fear and panic were written perfectly on their face, Dedue was the most calm one but those twitchy fingers couldn’t fool the other’s eyes.

And Dimitri, oh their poor Young prince was…he was frozen in a spot, stoned face and also stone cold. Even the winter of Faerghus cannot be compared with his current state. He felt all of his body was frozen. Unmoved.

“How did it come to this…?” asked Ashe in tremor.

** XXX A Few Hours Earlier XXX **

“A mission…?” Seteth nodded looking very tense and worried when Byleth was summoned to the Audience Chamber, while Lady Rhea seemed unfazed with the so-called a dire situation.

“Yes, your mission is to defend a small village but still it required a lot of effort to go there…since the village was located near Charon the Kingdom of Faerghus, the village was hidden at the Frozen Peak.” Seteth explained to the young professor, it seems there is something that’s been bothering him.

“Frozen Peak?” Byleth never knew such a place exist.

“From the name you can already guess the climate on that region, the mission was to defend and defeat the black mages who tried to infiltrate the village…it seems they had been plagued by the black mages’ antagonism and thus to ask us to dispose of this heretics.”

“Why didn’t the villagers asked for our service in the first place?” asked Byleth and he could see Seteth’s eyes were glimmering like he had the same thoughts as the ex-mercenary but then his green eyes returned to be assertive again.

“Although your questions were on par with mine, all we can guess was the villagers seems to put all their belief in Frozen Peak’s natural barrier against any infiltration…but I suppose that was not enough for stopping this fiends…”

“But my students needs preparation, we cannot execute this mission without any proper training.” Byleth was felt unsure about this sudden mission, he was not expecting the mission should be done in an instant, not when the cubs from the Blue Lion are still mentally childish, they still hold those naïve ideal or belief which could only dampened the morale when everything not goes to the right track and not to mention who’s going to be in charge for their ration.

Hopefully, it was not Annette’s turn today.

He was not ready to have a plate of scrambled egg with candies as a topping.

Byleth shuddered in a thought.

Byleth’s plea was answered only by the silence until Lady Rhea smiled at the young man as she tried to encourage him by giving some of her reassuring sermons.

“Do not shoulder everything by yourself, Professor. Put your trust in the Goddess’s wisdom to guide you and your students in order to defeat the deviants and prevent their misguiding act touching any follower of the Goddess, we must rescue those poor soul from such evil…”Lady Rhea’s gentle voice managed to bring some relief on Byleth and although he was not a religious man but he felt self-assured by those words.

No, not really, actually he was not very sure about this mission.

_ “Hmm…Frozen Peak, I had the feeling that this journey wouldn’t go smooth as it seems…well, be cautions for everything.”_ Sothis’ voice echoed suddenly inside of Byleth, she too felt something was felt wrong in this mission.

While Byleth began to wondering where could she have been and if she heard all of these? Definitely not, Byleth would’ve bet that she’s just woken up from her napping and pretend that she knew everything.

And of course, Byleth was doing that on purpose since the Goddess herself could hear his thoughts.

_ “Hey, of course, I heard all of it! Now, we have to make sure that your students are ready and be able to stomach everything today, we didn’t know what would happen in the future ahead if we don’t come unprepared…”_ while she chided the silent Professor she also didn’t forget to remind Byelth about what should he prioritize on.

“I will make sure to protect the village.” He said before returning to his students and inform them about the news.

** XXX Blue Lions Classroom XXX **

“A mission, like right now?” Annette was shocked by the news. She was in the middle of practicing her new spell with Mercedes.

“But aren’t we supposed to prepare at least a week or few days before the mission?” Ashe also sharing the same worried expression as the red-haired girl.

“As much I against this idea but unfortunately, we have to do our best in this mission so steady your heart and be prepared for anything, yet honestly…I didn’t expect that Lady Rhea would make a haste about this mission, is there something that needs to be done in that village?” while pondering Dimitri stole a glance at the Professor hoping to gain any information, judging by the slight frown from the teal haired young man, Byleth also wants to reject this mission but what can he do? Lady Rhea already put her trust in him and his students, the last thing he would do was to tarnish those trust.

“_Huh, even the cubs aren’t feeling confident in this mission, should we encourage them a little bit?” _

“I believe we can do this…” a simple encouraging words from him and the face of every student returns to fresh and filled with a high spirit, it seems that his words really touch them.

Mercedes clapped her hands in excitement.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s split the duty for this mission, who will in charge of the ration and supply?” she asks and Annette’s hand were already beat Ingrid’s hand. She raises her hand in a high spirit.

“Oh, oh, I will!”

“NOOO!!!”

**XXX Frozen Peak Village, Near the Charon’s Region, Kingdom of Faerghus XXX**

“Sylvain, Felix watch out for the fire spell from the mages!” Byleth lead his students full of cautions, based on the information from the villagers, the black mages will appear at night where the fog was thickened and the village’s oil lamp couldn’t penetrate the darkness.

Not to mention the terrible blizzard that makes their fight felt unbalanced, perhaps this phenomenon was also made by those black mages?

“Hmph!/Aye-aye, Professor.” Both males were fighting with a great synchronization.

Byleth saw that Ingrid was stumbled from the mage’s fire spell, she managed to defeat her enemy but still suffered with a few scratches from it, he nodded at Mercedes who was at the rear to provide some help.

“Let me assist you.” Mercedes cast the healing spell on Ingrid which the latter felt grateful.

“I knew I should study more of light spells!” Annette wailed when she remembered that her Professor already advised her to learn more about Light Magic which she replies that she will but now she regretted procrastinate about it.

“Remember to stay focus, the enemies were hidden behind the dark, pay attention to any noises, your eyes are not much of help right now but your other senses are still working, use them for your advantages!” he reminded everyone.

And use the other senses they shall, Dimitri managed to slain one enemy from the shadow yet to what cause, he lost the lance which now happily embedded in the black mage’s chest.

“Good job, boar! You just throw it away, like it’s going back again like a damned dog, what you think this is? A fetching game or something!?” Felix snarled when he saw the young prince threw his lance and aimed at the enemy’s chest, a clean strike but also a stupid move.

“I-I’m very sorry, Professor…” Dimitri lowered his head in remorseful, afraid to meet his Professor’s blank stare.

“…” Byleth was silent when he saw his dear student’s choice of strategy, he did managed to kill one black mage but now his unarmed.

“It didn’t matter, just hang on there with your fist instead, Dimitri.” Byleth looked back at Dimitri who is now helplessly raised his untrained fists, well actually his footwork is slightly loose and his thumb sticking out from the curls of his fingers.

“Ashe, Annette, I trust you can handle the long-range attack…Dedue, please assist Dimitri.” Dedue then changed his formation with Mercedes and proceed to help the young Crown Prince of Faerghus.

“Come on, when this stupid fog is going to end? I felt the sweat on my back, girls don’t like a man who’s sweating a lot.” Sylvain fanned his sweaty face, hoping a small of wind came out from the hand could at least chill his face a bit.

“Sylvain, please for _once_ just concentrate with the battle!” that was Ingrid while kicking her enemy right to the gut, she was smart at using the higher part of the heels on her boots.

“How do you expect a guy like him could concentrate? That mutt always thinking with his crotch instead of using his brain…” said Felix in cynical way before he swung his sword at the black mage.

How those two managed to fight while bullying their friend was something Byleth couldn’t ever understand, although it will raised some morale to keep their spirit high, just like on his old days with his father, they used to talk while fighting the bandits, the topic mostly about the weather or if there’s any girl from the village or the female mercenaries that caught Byleth’s attention which ended up he being teased by the rest of his father’s mercenary band.

The corner of his lips raised upward before he returns to his normal blank face, he cut the last member of the black mage, once he manages to defeat the leader, and the fog began to dissipate, leaving only the tranquil night and a pale full moon.

The once unending blizzard wind was gone replaced with the slow and elegant falling snow. He took a deep breath and turned at his students who were also sharing the same tired look.

“Oh, I almost can’t feel my legs…” Annette was slumped down to the ground on her knees.

“That really was a quite battle.” Mercedes cast a spell on everyone to clear away the fatigue.

Byleth turned around to see one of the black mages that was unlucky enough got impaled by Dimitri’s steel lance, he strutted towards the corpse to retrieve the weapon when all of the sudden the so-called corpse was still able to lift his hand at Byleth.

Then a purplish light suddenly engulf him, making the once relaxed Blue Lions returned into vigilant and alert.

_"Byleth, watch out!_ " He could practically feel that Sothis was screaming right on his left ear.

“PROFESSOR!!!” Everyone was surprised that the enemy could still cast a spell on Professor, the light was too brightening but it didn’t bring any comfort instead it brings the fear something will happen to their dear Professor.

Once the light faded out, Dimitri was the first who rushed towards his Professor but to his shock, the only thing that he could found was a pile of black robes and sets of dark armors scattering on the ground.

“P-Professor…?” he called out in tremor.

“W-what is going on, what-what did that man do to our Professor?” Annette asked in panic, she only saw her Professor’s clothes were laying on the ground without its owner, even his sword was still here.

“N-No…Professor, it can’t be…he-he’s not dead, right? Tell me if I’m wrong…” Ashe was afraid to know the truth, everyone was silent they cannot answer the freckled boy.

“No, I will not accept this…he must be here somewhere maybe that black mage teleport him somewhere not within our reach…”

“And why would he do that, boar? In fact, why would he go all the trouble teleported our Professor away without any clothes?” Felix disagreed, his frown getting deeper and the hand that was holding his sword hilt was shaking until he felt the tingling sensation for holding it too tight.

“I- there must be a reasonable explanation about this, Felix. Maybe Professor is…” Dimitri was silent he couldn’t reply with any excusable words towards Felix, he felt the brain of his is now stop working, probably it tried to remind him that it already its limit to perform any rational theories about his missing Professor.

“Everyone look!” Mercedes pointed at the dark clothes and armors when they strained their eyes to see where Mercedes pointed at, they were astonished at something wriggling from the inside.

From the black robe, emerged a small pale hand, with tiny fingers curling and they looked so cute to see. Especially the reddish hue that colored for each of those small fingers, like they were trying to grab onto something.

And followed by a soft black teal hair emerged from the clothes, with a pair of lapis lazuli colored eyes staring at the students, the eyes looked large yet they still held the familiar stoic gaze.

“It can’t be…” Mercedes covered her mouth.

“No way…” It was Felix.

“He-Hey, you don’t think this is…” Sylvain gave a nervous look at every one.

“But this child had the same appearance as our Professor…I can only be so sure that this is…”

_Our Professor!_ They were in the same thought, the child looked like he was still in the age of five staring at them with a sleepy look, he blinked before focusing his gaze.

“How come everything looked so large…?” he asked with a childlike and in a daze tone but it still held the same amount of calmness yet it felt weird and foreign for their ears, making Mercedes and the other two girls were gushing at their Professor’s voice, compared to his usually husky yet soft tone, this childish tone makes all the girls going crazy while the boys didn’t know how to react, they were shocked beyond comparison.

“Ashe…how come you became so tall?” the child-ah, no the Professor turned to look up and asked at the archer, who is now feeling awkward.

“Is it really you, uhm, Professor…?” Ashe gave an uncertainty look.

The boy nodded.

“Oh my Goddess, it really is you, Professor, you’re so tiny and cu-gasp! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t speak to you that way! Oh, I’m really so sorry!” Annette shook her head and holding both of her cheeks in embarrassment.

Byleth looked down on both of his hands, they were…tiny and looked soft, it felt silly, he already forgot how he used to look like when he was a child. His hands already accustomed with the touch of the hilt of the sword.

He tries to communicate with Sothis, hoping if she can provide him some explanation or is it possible for him to use the Divine Pulse?

_ Sothis? Can you hear me? _

_… _

_No reply, that’s odd_, he thought to himself before focusing again his attention to his worried students, some of them began to speak that they should evacuate the Professor and tell Lady Rhea what happened.

Right, how on earth he should explain his current situation to both Lady Rhea and his father? Not to mention Seteth, he will definitely give him an earful of lectures about how he shouldn’t be careless or something like he being irresponsible.

_Now, what to do?_

“Well, the first thing we need to do is to bring our Professor back to the Monastery and perhaps ask Professor Manuela to diagnose or she can provide us some answer as to what happened…” Dimitri suggested and seemed everyone agreed to it, without further ado they all began to pack their belongings and start their journey back to Garreg Mach.

** XXX At the Inn, Somewhere Around Charon’s Region XXX **

They couldn’t arrive at Garreg Mach as quickly as they went to Frozen Peak, seeing the day is getting darker the students decided to rest at the inn for one night since the journey takes a lot of their energy and also their mental state, not to mention their Professor’s current body, they can’t imagined how their Professor managed to stay calm despite his appearance.

The said boy was eating his cheese and ham gratin with full of vigor, everyone was smiling at the teal haired boy. The girls were busying themselves with Professor.

Mercedes tirelessly wipes the boy’s dirty cheeks from the crumbs of bread with the napkin, like a patient mother.

Sometimes Ingrid will give the boy a piece of red sausages and smiles when those eyes were glimmering in delight and Annette squeals non-stop every time she saw how those hair bouncing when Byleth move his head. It looked so soft and she wants to pet it.

Sylvain smiled at the current appearance of his Professor, though it was not unusual to see his Professor always carving for food when they were in the Monastery but seeing this child version of the ex-mercenary eating sloppily was downright amusing, he supports his cheeks with one hand while staring at the child.

Felix scoffed at how clumsy when the boy tried to spoon the carrot which it falls back to the bowl, but on his left hand, he passed some potatoes on the bowl when no one notices it, Ashe also grinned as he was reminded of his sibling when they were still little, the freckled boy encourages Byleth to eat some of the other dishes like a kind elder brother.

Dedue sometimes asked if the boy wants a second, if Professor say yes then he will give another bowl of cream soup and politely warned the boy that it was still hot, Dedue always so kind and had a soft spot on children after all, once there’s a time when he saw orphans at the church were happily eating their food he couldn’t help but raised the same small smile when he sees his Professor was trying to gulp down the saliva upon waiting for the soup to get cold.

And His Highness, Dimitri was staring in a full adoration when his gaze laid upon on the young boy, no one knows for sure what he was daydreaming about but it was not a secret to everyone how their young Prince was madly crushes on the older man the moment Byleth entered the Blue Lion class as their Professor.

They could see how those blue eyes were looking up at Professor not only during battle but also in training, how he felt conflicted at that time he and the others were hiding in the bush every time Byleth hosts a tea party to other students in order to celebrate their birthday or when the House Leader of the Golden Deer who sometimes appears out of nowhere and flirting with the stoic man.

And now, looking at Dimitri only stirring at his soup without even any intention to eat it, just like a lovelorn fool, the other Blue Lions were smiling in knowing.

Sylvain was about to make a smart comment on it until he felt two boots colliding on his poor feet. He zips back his mouth and continues to eat peacefully.

“Professor, no matter in what appearance you are, you still have your good appetite.” Annette’s smile widened and her eyes were starry bright at those plump cheeks were chewing a piece of gratin cheese. They looked so shiny due to the oily crumbs and moves jiggly, she barely holding her hands for reaching out and pinching it, everyone was sharing the same feeling.

“The food is really great…I like it.” Byleth answered with his mouth full.

“Professor, you must chew and swallow carefully before speaking.” Dedue reminded him, the young boy obediently nodded and after taking the last bite of the gratin, he slumped back in full of satisfaction, without even realized that everyone chuckled at his antics.

“Well now, Professor…since you already full, how about you go to bed earlier? Don’t worry we will take care of everything from here, you do need a rest.” Mercedes gently picked the five year old boy by the armpits from the chair well… from the extra-chair, since his height barely meet the table, she asked the innkeeper to give some cushions for the chair.

“Alright, I do hope that everyone has a good rest.” Byleth began to ascend to the second floor where their rooms were, thankfully the old lady who’s the innkeeper was kind enough to provide them some rooms and she also generously gave a set of children clothes for Byleth to wear, seeing the poor boy only wear a large and loose white tunic, it made the old lady’s heartbreak.

When they did not hear any small footsteps and the door was already closed, they finally let out a loud squeal mixed with an exasperated groan like they finally show out their inner minds.

“OH MY GODDESS, HE SOOO CUTEEEE!!!” It was Ingrid and Annette holding their cheeks in excitement while closing both eyes as the two girls imagined the Professor eating while holding a big spoon.

“Never knew that he can be this adorable.” said Mercedes drinking her soup and smiled at the perfect taste of spices.

“Oh, oh and when he tries to scoop the soup but it fells down, he looked so shocked, gosh, my poor heart can’t take it.”

“It makes me want to help him but at the same time I want to see him succeed on his own.” Ingrid smiled and crossed her arms.

Dimitri coughed “Now everyone, let’s settle down. We shouldn’t speak towards our Professor like that, especially if the subject was not with us, we still need to treat and respect him as an adult.”

“That’s rich coming from the boar who keeps looking and counting how many times Professor chew his food.” Felix quipped.

“Well, it’s also rich coming from someone who is so not very secretively giving all of his grilled meat to Professor.” Ingrid shoot back and it hurts his pride.

“Hmph!”

“I do wonder everything is going to be alright… I’m a little worried what will the Archbishop would say.” Ashe fidgeting on his seat and Dedue patted his back to calm him.

“Yeah, once we’re back to the Monastery though, we still need to explain to the Archbishop and don’t let me get start how we should tell the Blades Breaker that his son turned into a child.” Sylvain’s statement managed to break the warm atmosphere.

They were silent for a moment before Dimitri starts talking, his eyes were full of determination and everyone was affected.

“No matter what happened we will still follow our Professor if the church saw him as unworthy and no longer need of his service, I would not waver and continue to ask for Professor’s guidance.” The Blue Lions nodded.

“Yeah, even though our Professor turned into a child, he still our Professor after all.” Annette made two fists of her hands in full spirit.

“I agree, Professor has done lots of things for us and we should support him too.” Mercedes nodded along with Ingrid.

“Well, it’s decided. Whatever happens with the last result, we still stick together with our Professor.” Sylvain concluded, Felix crossed his arms and leans back.

“Heh, like any of them can replace Professor.” The young master of Fraldarius said arrogantly but everyone knows that he also looked up to the silent Professor so they let it slide.

Annette without even realized starts to yawn, The Blue Lions already spent a day traveling, fighting the enemies and worrying at their Professor to the point their muscles were starts to screaming for them to rest.

“Everyone is tired, I suggest that we head back to our room and try to get some rest, we still had many things to do once we back at the Monastery.” Dimitri rose from his seat followed by all the students of Blue Lion, they bid each order a good night. Once they were on the second floor, however, a sudden thought came across.

“Hey, who going to share a room with Professor?” Sylvain was the first who popped out the question.

They were pondering together in the cramped corridor.

“I suggest the girls since you guys are doing a great job to taking care the Pro-” And before Ashe finished his suggestion, the girls and —not surprisingly—Dimitri interjected.

“We can’t/they can’t!” they said unanimously that made Dedue need to remind them by making a silent _shuush_ gesture with his finger that the other occupant who currently was been talking about is sleeping soundly right now.

Through the small gap of wooden door, Dedue and the rest of Blue Lions were peering through the crack. When they peeked inside, the young boy who is now on his small nightgown was sleeping and not feeling disturbed, they sighed in relief before closing the door again.

“We can’t.” the girls whispered.

“Why?” Ashe asked in the same low voice.

“Because, Annette and Ingrid kicks a lot, and I’m not sure if I can keep my eyes closed because I’ve been thinking of making Professor some clothes, it will take my sleeping hour in order to brainstorm some design.” Mercedes explained, during their journey back to the Monastery they knew how she was wondering about what type of clothes she should make for the Professor.

So, sharing a room with the person who was the source of her inspiration must be her last straw.

They looked at the other boys, Sylvain began to step in but then stop at his track as Sylvain’s eyes meet Ingrid’s green eyes, full of warning and a death threat.

“No, not Sylvain…” she said without any rebuttal from Sylvain.

Dimitri looked at Felix, who refused to look at him right on the face.

“Don’t look at me…I moved a lot.” Felix answered half-assedly without even turning his head to the blonde.

“Uhhh, I always talking when asleep…my siblings always complained about it.” The young archer sheepishly scratched his head.

Dedue shook his head and nobody can say otherwise, he has a large posture and his heavy footsteps could awake the Professor, they slyly turns their head at the flustered prince, who only pinched the bridge of his nose, don’t think that he didn’t notice all of those unreasonable excuses.

They all just want to torment him.

“Well then~ I think that we can all agree that only His Highness is-”

“Stop pretending, Sylvain.” Dimitri without any intention to indulge the red haired’s fun.

“And you don’t even try, Felix.” Dimitri shoot him a look, the black-haired sword wielder just crossed his arms and looks the other way.

“Then it is decided, the girls will share a room together, boys, be more sensible with whom you would like to share a room.” Mercedes smiled at the remaining boys, Dimitri now in a flushed face like tomato walked towards Byleth’s room and before the blond-haired Prince closed the damned door, he could hear some snickers and a few giggles from behind.

Now his face was red beyond any comparison.

Once he was inside the room, it felt that everything looked wider and bigger than he imagined. Dimitri tries as delicately as possible to keep his steps light as a feather.

He pays attention to any creak he produce like he was about to step into the ocean of nails or land of mine, it felt like an hour when he was silently trying to step to the other bed, Byleth was taking the one near the balcony.

He managed to take a seat on the bed, feeling the softness of the blankets and he began to lay on it with both of his hands clasped together onto the chest, he tried to close his eyes hoping that the tiredness soon will bring him into slumber but he can’t.

Not when he saw a small incoherent mumble from the next person, he tried to ignore it but he heard a sudden movement, then he saw what it looked like an incarnation of an angel was sleeping facing at him.

A pale yet healthy boy sleeping without even a care at the blond-haired prince’s struggle to gain some sleep but failed to do so, as his blue eyes traveled to look at his Professor’s new feature.

A teal hair that framed some of his face, along eyelashes that fanned out the red and plump cheeks, lips that were sometimes curled up or make a small thin line and the small fingers that were gripping on the sheet.

The moonlight from the window doesn’t even help at all, its light shone at the small boy’s figure, like its baptizing his whole fragile body and making a halo light on top of Byleth’s head.

Truly an angel.

The Crown Prince of Faerghus was awestruck at the view like he was witnessing something holy and didn’t dare to touch the sleeping childlike he actually was sharing a room with the Goddess’ child instead of a mortal.

“Mmm…Dimi…tri…” Dimitri’s heart stopped for a moment before its start racing like a mad bull.

“Keep…Feli…sylv…ou…way…” he mumbled incoherently, Dimitri smiled. No matter in what appearance his Professor was, he always thinking his students, Felix was right no one can compare to his Professor.

** XXX Audience Chamber XXX **

“So…it has come to this, then.” Lady Rhea look at the Blue Lions, Dimitri as the second in command if the Professor was not available, he shoulders the responsible and explain the situation to the Archbishop.

Her gaze was piercing not in a threatening way but it was making the others unable to lift their heads that they prefer silent. She stood with an air of full authority and so ethereal.

“Yes, Professor was being cast by some unknown dark magic that ended up him turned into a child.” Dimitri moved to the side and showed the small boy with a simple white tunic without a robe and black trousers with a pair of boots.

Manuela and Hanneman were shocked when they saw a delicate child standing in front of them, Seteth frowned at the sight, he gave an observe look as to what would have caused the unknown such phenomenon, while Flayn’s eyes were shining in curiosity and she looked enthused at the current appearance of the ex-mercenary.

“Oh, my star, who could’ve thought such dark magic will turn Professor Byleth into a child.” Manuela hold her cheek in wonder and Flayn smiled, completely smitten at the lovely boy.

“This is preposterous, Professor Byleth, surely you have any solution or at least come up with something in your mind on how you should tamper this problem?” Seteth crossed his arms but his eyes didn’t fool everyone inside the chamber, even Lady Rhea smiled in knowing at the serious man. He was concerned at the small child.

“I suggest a research to be conducted. In order to investigate this unknown dark magic spell, well if Professor Byleth is amenable to that.” Hanneman turned his head toward Byleth, which earns him a slight nod as an approval.

“I wouldn’t mind…” he said.

“Alright, in due time, then I must announce a permission letter Lady Rhea’s in order to allow Professor Byleth temporally discharged for recuperating, in time the Blue Lion will be taught by Professor Jeritza until Professor Byleth gain his original appearance.” Seteth suggested and Byleth was planning to reject the idea, seeing the dejected face of his students.

They really don’t want anyone to teach their class if it’s not Byleth himself.

“I must say that I have to refuse to that offer, Seteth, I’m very sorry.” Said Dimitri with eyes full of authority and noble like gaze.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Despite our Professor’s current appearance would gain some uncertainty to you all but do not let the eyes be deceived by that, in fact, I-uhm, the Blue Lions believed that behind those exterior looks, deep in the inside, he is still our Professor, his experience wouldn’t vanish just because his form was different.”

Ingrid and the girls are nodded in agreement, Sylvain and the other boys smiling, well except Felix who is showing the advisor a look of challenging, Seteth wants to open his mouth to rebuke but then Lady Rhea’s voice was heard.

“Then all of you believe that Professor Byleth still can teach and guide you even though it will lead you to some disadvantages, you do realize that the White Heron Cup will be held within few weeks?” she asked, her green eyes were looking at the Blue Lion cubs with an prodding stare.

The Blue Lions look at each other before nodding together and looked at their House Leader, Dimitri caught the message and square his shoulder in full of determination.

“Yes, the Blue Lions believe at our Professor, that he will guide us, just like the first day he chose us to be his students, we are honored.” Lady Rhea smiled softly and nodded in contentment.

“Then it is decided, your heart has already set that your Professor will lend his power as a guidance to you, I do hope that all of you will share the same enthusiasm and willingness to be taught by Professor Byleth…just like the first time he choose your House.” She turned her head at the silent child, still with the gentle and slight of secret smile on her face.

Byleth nodded in understanding, Lady Rhea then dismissed the meeting, letting the small Professor with the Blue Lions tailing him.

** XXX At The Garden XXX  **

The scene looked comical when the other students from different houses looked at the sight of a small child looked very familiar was been followed by the larger teenagers.

One of the students was Claude of course, the future of the sovereign king smiled at the funny sight before strolled at the group as he looked down at Byleth with his eyes were glimmering like a cat found a new toy.

“Well, when I heard Teach turned into a child, I thought everyone's pulling my leg but it seems the rumor was true.” The grandson of lord Riegan put his hand to his chin as he was thinking something at Byleth’s new appearance.

“As I thought, though.” He mumbled.

Byleth tilted his head, confused.

And the next thing he knew, he was lifted by Claude and making the Blue Lion startled then becomes more rowdy than before and Dimitri was scandalized that he approach the Golden Deer House Leader with a large stride.

“Claude, what do you think you’re doing?! That’s Byl-Professor, not just some random child that you can pick own as you please!” he exclaimed, looking quite flustered at the sight Claude lifting his Professor, like a mere child.

Byleth just stared at Claude with the blank look, not a single emotion was written on his face, his hands were hanging helplessly on his sides, and his feet were dangling like a pendulum.

“Please put Professor down immediately, do not make his reputation in front of the church murkier than before!”

“Relax, Your Highness, the way you talked it’s like worried mother at a child snatcher. It’s not like I had an ill intention to your Professor nor that I was planning to kidnap him,” Claude stopped and he looked up at the pretty young boy before he continue “on second thought, maybe I_ will_ take him~”

“CLAUDE!” Dimitri’s eyes were deadly enough to be a warning and it was enough for Claude to let Byleth down to the ground.

“Fine, fine, there, all dandy. Sorry there Teach, it’s just you’re so cute, so small and it’s impossible not to try to lift you for once.” Claude said, quirking the side of his lips with both of his hands behind the head.

“This is Professor, someone that we have to show some respect, Claude. Honestly, just what were you thinking lifting Professor like that?” Dimitri reprimand, holding his forehead in distress.

“Well, I was thinking what Teach would looked like when he was a child? Now after seeing and believing, I can conclude that the Teach was as charming as his older self.” He smiled.

“Claude,” Byleth called with the same childlike tone, makes the people feel calm and warm, even Claude felt like he was being hit by a soft cotton when he heard the Professor’s voice that he even had to squat down leveling the short boy.

“Yeah, Teach? Is ther-urgh?!” Then he felt that his braid was being pulled down by the tiny but strong hand, causing him a slight pain and the other Blue Lion was dumbfounded at the action.

“Don’t do that…I’m still your Professor.” Byleth said trying to reprimand him like he usually does but Claude… instead of feeling chided, he looked amused when he looked up to see the angry Byleth.

The expression felt like a child is throwing a little tantrum, oh and that pout was not going to help him to make his point.

The usual pressuring and intimidating aura was replaced with a childish pink bubbles background, making him less scary.

Because Claude’s mouth wriggled like he was about to let out a big laugh, he hated it, this form made him looked harmless and not very intimidating enough, from the corner of his eyes, the other Blue Lions were dying holding the smile, their bodies were shaking, Sylvain was grasping his uniform so hard that he _swore_ that he did not wheezing.

Only Dimitri was kind enough to turned his head not facing his Professor, but his face was donned in red. At least he still gives Byleth a little dignity.

Byleth coughed and the students were standing still.

“I was hoping that we would return to our room and have a rest but it seems that everyone was eager to do some exercise in the Training Grounds. I expect that everyone was ready for running at 50 laps.” all the students of Blue Lions groaned in protest, well, except Felix of course, who's up for the challenge.

** XXX At Byleth’s Room XXX **

There are no words from his father since Rhea assigned him to do a scouting mission to the west, so Jeralt alongside with the other mercenaries’ were absent today.

Byleth spend his time by train the Blue Lions, although they insisted that Byleth should stay away from the weaponry even though some of them are wooden made, but Mercedes with her motherly and gently tone remind Byleth that he was not on his original form and his strength was not the same as before, thus it will hinder him to spar with the others, Felix was about to retort but he was shooed by Ingrid and Annette, telling him to keep his mouth shuts.

When the day gets dark, Byleth called it for a day, instructed the student to clean themselves up and get some rest but then Mercedes and the girls asked if Byleth can take care himself and offered that he should join with them to wash up together, of course, he rejected them saying that it was not appropriate, not professional and he still their Professor, he even ignored Sylain’s groan and complain about he didn’t use his current body as he’s advantages.

Then Sylvain’s face almost got himself beaten to death by Ingrid and Felix, oh and Dimitri too.

_I didn’t get a chance to talk to Sothis today, where on earth she could be gone to? _

_“You’re calling, boy? I’m always here with you.”_ Byleth widened his eyes and then relaxed his posture when he heard the familiar soothing voice calling from the inside of his head.

_Sothis, why didn’t you response earlier? _

The said Goddess was floating in front of him with both hands behind her back, eyes looking mischievous, almost like she was teasing.

“_Hmmm, never knew that you were this cute when as a child. If only we can do something about that blank stare of yours.”_ she cooing and pinched Byleth’s left cheeks, feeling the softness and elastics texture of his baby’s skin.

_Sothis,_ Byleth said in a stern voice and moved away from Sothis’ dainty fingers.

_“Oh, this? That black mage’s spell was nothing to be concerned about nor it was life-threatening, it’s just a low-level dark magic that was supposed to perish your body into charcoal but since he was in his last breath, he didn’t recite the spell correctly which now result…well, this.”_ Byeth looked at both of his pale hands and small feet, really he hoped that Sothis can do something about it.

_“Unfortunately, since you and I were one when your body turned into a child, my divine power was not enough to turn back the previous time and I’m not very sure if your current body can withstand such power, we must not be hasty about it.”_

_ So…I cannot use the Divine Pulse? _

“_Well, of course you still can but, not the way you’re thinking. The current Divine Pulse’s power has a very weak effect and it’s very limited for each day, today you only have one chance, which I wouldn’t recommend. We wouldn't know what will happen if you're too stubborn to try it out, now.”_ Byleth lowered his gaze, feeling helpless with his fate.

Sothis’ eyes began to soften and she pat Byleth’s back to comfort the boy.

_“Now, now, all you have to do is rest for tonight. You will have a big day tomorrow aren’t you?”_ Byleth suddenly felt all of the lesson plans and the new syllabus that he need to redesign for the Blue Lions, not to mention who he should choose to participate in White Heron Cup.

All of these lists making his brain want to stop functioning at the moment.

He felt a soft and nimble finger smoothen his forehead, he must’ve frowning so hard that Sothis had to calm him. She smiled gently and rubbed his head affectionately.

_“Don’t worry, I’ll stay by your side as always and we can do this together, Byleth, never forget that, okay? I hate to see you feeling distress when you already got me as your friend,not only it will affect my mood but you don’t deserve this, so don’t push yourself too hard.”_ listened to her comforting tone, Byleth relaxed his body from all the stiffness.

_Alright, let’s get some rest then._

Byleth suggests in his mind, Sothis clapped her hands in agreement.

“_Now, you’re talking! Honestly, all of these events will makes your body stiff and rigid, it would do no good. Your body was turning into a five year old child, still developing… how can they expect that you will be able to cope everything but then again, it is against your principle, does it? You really do hate being helpless and underestimated by everyone.”_ Byleth nodded and walked towards his dresser, hoping he could find the usual nightgown, but to his dismay all of them were bigger than his own size.

He really need to do something about the clothes.

_“Aww, you looked so cute with that~!!!”_ Sothies squealed delight and gushed in pampering tone when she saw Byleth wore the larger white gown, he can’t even see his toes nor his fingers, and this is really frustrating and annoying.

He ignored Sothis’ childish gaze and her cooing sounds as like she talks with a baby, he approach the bed and with a lot of efforts, he managed to climb up the bed with his small feet paddling as he struggled to get on top the cover, Sothis floating above him and with all her might, she closed her mouth with both hands at how silly Byleth could get.

After fumbling a bit, Byleth get inside the cover and blanket, he turned to his left where Sothis were hovering at him, he blinked and then closed his eyes, he made a chance to say “Goodnight, Sothis.”

_ “Goodnight to you too, dearest Byleth, sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite.”_ She teased. He groans weakly well, almost barely… before the night lulled him to sleep.

After hearing the soft and small sound of the boy’s breath, Sothis took the empty space and sleep next to Byleth. As her eyes were began to slowly closed, she made a promise to the child.

_“Don’t you worry, Byleth…I will solve this problem no matter what.”_

Tomorrow was a new day and tonight, they need to rest. Leave all the problems to the future, for now, let this night accompany the tired boy and the Goddess, let them forget for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I'm instead of doing my other works and stories (goodness, there's a lot of them), because blame my brother by giving me a new game to play, yeah and Blue Lions is my favorite House, already done the Black Eagle and Golden Deer (whew, that was a quite of journey, aren't there sonny?)  
so, I may or not, share some spoilers for those who haven't finished the game.
> 
> let me know if you like it :D


End file.
